


Chaleur

by Mercy_DerevkoSD6



Category: Smallville RPF
Genre: F/M, In Public, One Shot, Orgasm, Passion, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_DerevkoSD6/pseuds/Mercy_DerevkoSD6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Erica slip away for some privacy between the panel discussion at the Comic Con 2009 and the press conference discussions afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaleur

**Author's Note:**

> Chaleur – “Heat” in French for ‘Tomerica’
> 
> -Set during Comic Con 2009

[ ](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v243/ParadiseKendra/Banners/TomericaComicCon9bymxkx.png)

Banner credited to mxkx!  
~o~o~

This is fiction, fiction, fiction! I don't know Tom or Erica, obviously, so this is all made up. No harm is meant by this, it’s just for fun! Enjoy the fantasy!

XxX

Comic Con 2009

  


“Come here,” he whispered, sliding a hand around her loose black sweat shirt and leading her into a storage room.

“Not here,” she managed to get out before he pulled her into the dark room.

Unable to hold back his carnal urges, he closed and locked the door, preparing to make the fantasies of the last few months yet another reality between them.

“Someone’s going to find out.”

“Then be quiet,” he whispered, propelling towards her with a speed she was sure only his character would be capable of. 

His mouth came down on hers, persuading it to open. His tongue tasted her lips, coaxing them to part, intensifying the need in her body. She felt his hands instantly pull the unwanted black shirt from her body, causing their lips to part as he tossed it to the side. Her eyes were hazy as she looked up at him, realizing that it was no longer a choice; they were going to do this.

“You loved it, didn’t you? Being the center of attention. Having all the women wanting you,” she commented with a small smile as he peeled his black jacket off and began undoing the buttons of his dress shirt. 

“It was better than I expected,” he barely complied as she began helping him with his buttons, roughly pulling at them.

She exhaled a laugh as she pushed the shirt from his glorious chest. “You can be such an ass sometimes.”

He captured her lips with his, his hand sliding up the outside of her thigh, backing her up against the wall. Moving his hand up, he cupped her ass before pushing her black pants and underwear down so he could stroke her. Pushing the offensive material all the way down her shapely legs, he slowly stood back up and looked at her slightly shy eyes. 

She stepped out of her bunched up slacks and kicked off her gold heels. 

He gripped her pearls and drew her towards him.

“If you break them, I’ll kill you,” she grinned.

“Take ‘em off.”

She bent her head to one side and lifted the pearls off her neck. He felt the beige material of her skin-tight tank top and slid it off of her flawless torso, throwing it in the direction of the rest of their discarded clothing. Seeing her completely naked form, he stared at her intently, and she loved the feeling she got when he looked at her. 

Not one to waste time with the risks so high; his fingers began pushing, teasing at her, forcing her on her tip-toes as her breath quickened and eyes locked with his. Quickly the heat flushed over her face, and her eyes lost their ability to stay open as she was overcome in the sensations.

His lips tugged at her earlobe.

“What do you want?” he questioned hotly, slipping two fingers inside her.

She tilted her head to the side, wanting his teeth against her skin, digging into it in a way they never could because of their secrecy. She rocked with him, urging his fingers on as they probed their way to her climax.

“What?” he whispered, enthralled by her and needing to hear her tell him.

She turned her face towards him, curling her hand around the back of his head, but he refused her.

“Erica!”

Her hand weakly slapped against his face as she kissed him, her body riding his fingers. 

“I want your mouth on me,” she whispered against his mouth, and instantly his body was on fire for her. “I want your tongue inside me, I want you to make me come, and then I want you to hold me.”

He broke away from her mouth, raining kisses over her glossy face as he withdrew his fingers from her, eliciting a whimper. Kneeling down her trembling body, he slipped his fingers into his mouth sampling her taste before he spread her long, shapely legs and settling himself between them. She shuddered and threw herself back against the wall as his tongue made contact with her body.

“Please,” she implored. 

Her hips jerked as he attacked her pink flesh slowly, aggressively, his hands holding her body firmly against the wall. He made long sweeps up and down her moist folds, licking all the way up to her clit. Tasting there, he encircled her repeatedly with his tongue, thrusting his fingers in and out of her until she bucked against his mouth. 

“Oh God!” she cried, soaking his face with her juices.

He lifted her leg up over his shoulder, supporting her as she lost her ability to stand. Catching her fallen body in his arms, he adjusted her and stood up as he licked his mouth, and pinned her hands up against the wall. Both of them were breathless, and she looked at him and wondered how many people, male and female would kill to be in her position. 

“What?” he asked, seeing her thinking.

“Get inside me,” she ordered breathlessly.

He didn’t need the encouragement, but definitely welcomed being ordered around by her…at least in the bedroom. Or wherever it was they managed to have their escapades. Lifting her legs around him, he pushed himself inside, rushing up against the pulsating senses inside her that were waiting to explode. He pushed in a few inches, then penetrated completely, plunging in and out wildly as his mouth caught hers, catching every sigh and whimper. Mouths opened and their tongues lashed at each other. His hand caught hers and slammed it lightly against the wall, gripping it almost painfully as he worked to push himself as far into her as he could, swallowing her deepest moan.

She squeezed herself tighter against him, urging him on, guiding him deeper. Passion was over-taking them but caution was still a definite concern in their hazy minds. 

“Come on,” he said, licking her top lip, clawing lightly at her hair as he drove into her.

Soft moans came out of her as her legs tightened around his waist. He felt her walls contracting around him and as her orgasm tore through her she clenched around him, biting down on his mouth, her hands on his face, clutching him. She could literally feel as they came together, him emptying his body into her. Her body trembled as they held onto each other, safe for a moment in time.

In the aftermath of their secretive activities, Erica smiled as he tried to prevent her from re-dressing.

“You know some of us have people to see and interviews to give while you go off into the sunset.”

“You have to wait at least twenty minutes for your flush to go away.”

She rolled her eyes slightly at that comment, putting her shirt back on. 

“Or we could do something else with that twenty minutes.”

She tried to not to smile.

“See, I work with you fifteen hours a day, I can actually resist you.”

He moved the distance between them and placed his hands on her hips.

“Well then let’s stop talking about you.”

She was failing in her attempts not to smile. How fast could they do this? She was still shaking from their previous encounter. She exhaled, surrendering, and she pushed him up against the wall, apparently not able to resist him.

“Make the time worth it,” she whispered, drawing his hands to her body. “You get to slip out of here privately while I have to not sound like a bumbling idiot after this. I don’t know what the hell I’m thinking.” She turned her head into his hand, feeling his skin. “I feel this.”

“I feel you,” he replied.

“I feel you too.”

~~~~The End~~~~


End file.
